U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,559 discloses polymers of tert.-butyl glycidyl ether (hereinafter TBGE) and copolymers with alkylene oxides and teaches that the terminal hydroxyl groups thereof can be esterified with polycarboxylic acids to produce polymeric esters useful in breaking water-in-oil emulsions.
British Pat. No. 1,267,259 discloses the condensation of TBGE with a variety of compounds having at least one active hydrogen atom and, in a second step, the removal of the tert.-butyl groups, thus producing linear polyglycidols.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,109 discloses the polymerization of glycidyl methacrylate through the epoxy group to produce a linear polymer that can then be further polymerized and crosslinked through the methacrylate groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,074 discloses the copolymerization of isobutylene oxide and glycidyl methacrylate (95:5 by weight).
French Pat. No. 1,438,201 (C.A., 66, 2877, No. 29874 m) shows copolymerization of mixture of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and glycidyl methacrylate.